


Ice cream and pregnancy

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Español, Football Player Louis, Gay, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, m/m - Freeform, married, matrimonio, normal harry, tops louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un jugador de fútbol profesional y Harry es su marido, y está embarazado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream and pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, bueno, esto realmente es una cosa muy cursi y muy dulce, y espero que les guste :)
> 
> Lo puedes encontrar también en OWN's y tumblr (violetlilacs) :)

Era temprano, como las siete o seis y media de la mañana, y Louis no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para pretender que estaba prestando atención a sea lo que fuera que el locutor de radio estaba diciéndole.

Él quería estar en casa, con Harry, quería seguir durmiendo por unas cuatro horas más, debajo de las sabanas arrugadas, rodeado por Harry hasta que no pudiera aguantar más y entonces tendría que salir disparado de la cama hacia el baño para hacer pis.

Quería pasar tiempo con su marido.

Louis sonríe perezosamente y cierra momentáneamente los ojos adormecidos, mientras recuerda cómo Harry prácticamente se le había tirado encima cuando él le propuso matrimonio. Eso fue… hace medio año, sí, una noche después de cenar. Él aún puede recordar cómo había escondido el anillo de compromiso en el vaso de Harry y terminaron haciendo el amor en el suelo de la cocina.

Y también cómo le dolió la espalda el resto del día después de eso, aunque no es nada extraño que lo haga; dormir la mayor parte de la noche sobre el suelo tiene sus consecuencias.

Así que, volviendo de nuevo a las cosas aburridas en su vida que no son sexo y Harry, Louis estaba sentado en uno de esos taburetes incómodos, respondiendo preguntas aburridas, mientras él y el otro hombre a su lado se caían de sueño.

Por lo que Louis no era tan culpable por estar medio dormido, después de todo.

Louis era jugador profesional de fútbol, y formaba parte del mismo equipo desde que se graduó en la universidad, unos años atrás. Él era el jugador estrella, fueron cincuenta y tres partidos seguidos que jugó sin ninguna lesión, y con el mayor número de goles anotados de toda la temporada. Louis recibía tres o cuatro ofertas diferentes cada semana, aunque supieran que él siempre las rechazaba.

Louis no quiso cambiar de equipo por varias razones, una de ellas era su lealtad al resto del equipo que, en su mayoría, eran compañeros suyos de la universidad, la otra era porque, si decidía irse, tendría que mudarse de ciudad también, lo que significaría distanciarse de todo lo que una vez conoció.

Le molestaba cuando todo tipo de managers ofrecían sueldos astronómicos o cualquier capricho que se le ocurriese, o lo que fuera, porque esto ya lo había dicho antes en muchas conferencias de prensa o entrevistas no programadas, incontables veces.

Él siempre decía que no. Le gustaba cómo estaba ahora, además, el equipo en el que Louis jugaba era el único de la zona, por varios kilómetros de distancia, de todos modos.

Harry le había propuesto mudarse si quería, pero descartó la idea tan rápido como llegó, Louis sabía que Harry no quería mudarse del lugar fue donde ambos crecieron, y donde estaba toda su historia.

Él sabe que Harry haría lo que fuera por Louis, porque él haría lo mismo por Harry, incluso algo como mudarse a otra ciudad, aunque toda su vida estuviera aquí, y adorara el apartamento que ellos tenían.

El apartamento estaba situado en un bonito barrio en el centro de Doncaster, cerca de las tiendas, supermercados y colegios, y lo más importante, cerca de sus familias y amigos de toda la vida.

A Louis le gustaba la zona por eso, no quería vivir apartado en una suntuosa casa a las afueras, quería estar cerca de las personas y la gente a la que quería. Y Harry también quería eso, así que finalmente no se mudaron.

“Bueno, Louis, la temporada está a punto de terminar, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hasta la próxima?” el locutor de radio, Ben, –o al menos estaba casi seguro de que se llamaba Ben–, dijo con voz ligera y una sonrisa, disimulando mejor el sueño que Louis.

Louis pensó en la respuesta; la próxima temporada no empezaría hasta dentro de tres meses, aunque eso no significaba que pasaría esos tres meses en su sofá sin hacer nada. Él probablemente vaya a entrenar diariamente, como hasta ahora, aunque esperaba que los entrenamientos fueran más cortos y menos intensos.

“Bueno, tenía pensado llegar a casa y tirarme en el suelo y dormir por los siguientes tres meses,” Louis bromea, y Ben se ríe en su micrófono, probablemente llenándolo de saliva y restos del desayuno.

“No estoy seguro de si eso complacería a tu marido,” Ben sonríe malvadamente y se aparta para sorber un poco más de su café.

Louis también se ríe mientras piensa en ello. “Tienes razón, ni siquiera sé cómo me aguanta.”

Aunque se haya casado contigo, dice una voz en alguna parte de su cabeza, y Louis hace un sonido contento al pensamiento.

“Probablemente esté haciendo las maletas de camino al aeropuerto, mientras estamos aquí hablando,” dice seriamente Ben, moviendo la cabeza solemnemente. Louis se ríe más fuerte.

“Dios, espero que no,” Louis dice, fingiendo estar horrorizado. “Los martes le toca a él lavar los platos,” se estremece y mira con los ojos abiertos hacia el locutor.

Ben se ríe y sigue preguntando cosas a Louis; suelen ser temas profesionales, su opinión sobre cosas concretas de la nueva temporada y los diferentes equipos competidores.

Louis responde a todas las preguntas, y sonríe tontamente cada vez que su mente se desliza a Harry de vez en cuando, durante la entrevista. En el descanso de diez minutos del programa, Louis decide llamar a Harry.

“He estado escuchando,” murmura Harry desde el otro lado de la línea segundos después, cuando contesta a la llamada. Probablemente siga tirado en la cama, disfrutando de ocho horas de sueño seguidos que Louis no tuvo.

“Lo sé,” Louis sonríe y se gira a sí mismo en el taburete para mirar por la ventana, los bordes están empañados por el frío y las vistas son sólo edificios y el tráfico, todo rodeado por capas y capas de nieve.

Están a finales de diciembre, debería pensar en buscar pronto los regalos.

“¿Cómo estás?” Louis pregunta, bajando la voz. Es un hábito un poco raro pero siempre que habla con Harry por teléfono, su voz suele volverse toda lenta, dulce y empalagosa.

“Bien, en un avión rumbo a México,” dice en el mismo tono dulce que Louis, las palabras siendo atravesadas por una gran sonrisa.

Louis ríe un poco y presiona su frente contra el cristal frío de la ventana. “Más te vale haber lavado los platos,” advierte, y sonríe cuando escucha a Harry reír desde el otro lado.

“Me los he llevado conmigo.”

“¿Ah, sí?” Louis susurra.

“Síp, y la lavadora y el microondas, y…,” Louis escucha atento a cada palabra profunda por el sueño que sale de la boca de Harry y empieza a reír cuando se queda sin electrodomésticos que nombrar.

Cuando despega la frente del cristal, ve a Ben tocar su reloj con un dedo, y murmurando un vamos a empezar pronto con los labios, Louis frunce el ceño y asiente hacia él y suspira.

“Cariño, tengo que irme,” dice, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de su marido sobre algo que no ha llegado a escuchar completamente.

“Está bien,” dice tristemente y Louis escucha a Harry girar sobre sí mismo en la cama, probablemente cansado de sólo dar vueltas sobre el colchón. “Pero, cuando vuelvas, ¿podrías traerme helado?”

¿Helado?

“¿Helado?” Louis pregunta incrédulo. “¿Por qué quieres helado?”

“Porque tengo ganas de comer helado, Louis,” Harry se enfurruña, y Louis tiene que reír.

“Lo siento mucho, señor Tomlinson,” Louis dice y sabe que ahora mismo Harry está sonrojándose o sonriendo, o puede que ambas, porque siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que lo llama así.

“Idiota,” Harry murmura.

“Pero soy tu idiota,” recalca y Harry ríe.

“Sólo tráeme el helado, Lou,” Harry dice y se despide con un te quiero después de que Ben insistiera en que Louis colgara.

Así que cuando Louis llega a casa con tres tarrinas de helado de nata, chocolate y turrón, dos horas después, no espera ver a Harry en la cocina comiendo atún con un tenedor directamente de la lata.

Harry sólo rueda los ojos a Louis cuando él encarna una ceja hacia las otras dos latas de atún vacías sobre la mesa y coge el helado de sus manos.

“Woah, tienes hambre, ¿huh?” Louis sube ambas cejas y se sienta en una de las sillas frente a la mesa. Harry asiente y deja dos de las tres cajas en el congelador y se sube en el regazo de Louis y empieza a comerse el helado con una cuchara que cogió de la mesa.

“Simplemente son antojos, se irá pronto,” asegura y se recuesta contra el pecho de Louis mientras sigue comiendo.

Harry se ve pequeño cuando se pone esos jerséis enormes que engullen todo su cuerpo y luego se acurruca contra el pecho de Louis y se comporta como un niño de ocho años. También es adorable.

Louis sonríe y rodea a Harry con los brazos y besa le parte superior de su cabeza mientras él sigue comiendo. “¿Qué tal fue el día?” Harry pregunta entre bocado y bocado.

Louis mueve la cabeza y murmura algún ruido raro, pero espera que sea suficiente como respuesta y pasa las manos debajo del jersey de Harry y acaricia su barriga con los dedos. Louis hace círculos y triángulos en el hueso de la cadera de Harry y otras cosas ya más disformes cuando llega hasta su vientre bajo.

Harry se estremece y ronronea de placer, luego deja la tarrina sobre la mesa y se acurra más aún. “Mmm,” Harry se gira y rodea el cuello de Louis con los brazos.

“Estoy cansado,” murmura contra la piel cálida de Louis.

“¿Ya no tienes más hambre?” pregunta divertido y Harry niega con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados.

“No,” dice, sus labios húmedos chocando levemente contra su cuello.

“Bien,” Louis pasa las manos a los lados de la cintura de Harry y lo impulsa hacia arriba para que él se apegue más fuerte contra su pecho mientras se levanta de la silla y rodee con sus piernas la cintura de Louis.

Louis lleva en brazos a Harry hasta el dormitorio y encuentra, sorprendido, unos envoltorios de paquetes de papas en el suelo. Louis deja el cuerpo dormido de Harry sobre el lado de su cama y besa su frente, después se agacha y recoge los paquetes vacíos para tirarlos a la basura.

Dos días después, Louis se despierta de madrugada, sobresaltado. Se sienta rápidamente y mira hacia todos lados de la habitación oscura, buscando el motivo.

Louis mira hacia abajo, a su lado, para comprobar que Harry está bien, pero no lo encuentra en su cama. Así que ahora está preocupándose de verdad. “¿Harry?” Louis salta de la cama rápidamente y se marea momentáneamente.

Louis escucha un ruido de arcadas, que debe ser el motivo de que se haya despertado, y sale por la puerta de la habitación, buscando a Harry.

“¿Harry?” Louis encuentra a Harry sentado en el suelo del baño, al lado del váter, vomitando. Louis grita su nombre y pregunta si está bien, pero no obtiene respuesta, sólo más arcadas y sollozos de Harry.

Louis se arrodilla a su lado y pasa la mano por su espalda desnuda, cubierta por una película de sudor. Louis busca en el estante del baño una aspirina y va a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para Harry.

Diez minutos después Harry le entrega el vaso vacío a Louis y apoya la frente contra su hombro. “¿Estás enfermo?” Louis susurra, pasando los dedos por el pelo mojado de sudor de Harry.

“No, estoy bien. Sólo son nauseas,” dice en voz baja. Louis frunce el ceño porque es algo extraño, pero decide no decir lo que piensa y recoge a Harry del suelo y camina de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Los días pasan y por fin es Noche buena, lo que significa que también es el cumpleaños de Louis. Louis sale muy temprano de casa ese día por la mañana, y se dirige en coche por la autopista hasta llegar a la casa de Zayn, donde tiene escondidos los regalos de Harry, que compró semanas atrás.

Louis no puede pasar el día en casa de Zayn, sin embargo, porque aún tiene que llegar a su propia casa y esconder los regalos antes de que Harry se despierte, así que cuando Zayn le entrega la bolsa, quedan en ir a la casa de Liam esa noche para celebrar la Noche buena, como todos tenían planeado como cada año, y después se despiden.

Louis llega a tiempo y consigue guardar la bolsa debajo del montón de ropa sucia que debería haber limpiado desde hace medio mes, y se dirige de nuevo a la cama, junto a Harry.

Cuando Louis llega se encuentra a Harry está dando pesadas vueltas sobre la cama, aguanta cinco segundos boca arriba, con la almohada de Louis sobre sus ojos, y después vuelve a girar, quedando de lado. En esa posición apenas dura tres segundos.

Louis frunce el ceño y se acerca a Harry, toca su espalda con la mano y empieza a acariciarla. “¿Qué está mal, bebé?” Louis murmura y Harry deja de moverse.

“No lo sé, sólo estoy incomodo, supongo. No he conseguido dormir mucho últimamente,” Harry dice irritado y se gira para mirar a Louis.

“Tengo sueño y estoy cansado,” Harry hace un puchero exagerado y Louis sonríe cariñosamente hacia él, luego frunce el ceño.

“Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital, y asegurarnos de que está todo bien,” dice en voz baja. Harry suspira pero acaba asintiendo pesadamente con la cabeza mientras se sienta en la cama.

“Vale,” Louis sonríe y se inclina para besar los labios de Harry, pero entonces Harry está sonriendo abiertamente antes de que puedan si quiera rozarse, impidiendo que sea realmente un beso, Louis hace lo mismo, sin embargo.

Cuando Harry sale por la puerta blanca, horas después, su cara está pálida, y sus ojos algo ensombrecidos. Louis se levanta de la silla de la sala de espera rápidamente y corre hacia él.

“¿Qué está mal?” Louis pregunta, rodeando la cintura de Harry con los brazos. Harry niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“En casa,” susurra y camina hacia la salida del hospital.

Louis está histérico; durante todo el camino a casa, Harry no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, sólo miraba por la ventana y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Y Louis sólo quería darse de cabezazos contra una pared de ladrillos.

“Me estás asustando,” murmura ligeramente, intentando hacer que la tensión se evapore un poco, mientras cierra la puerta de su apartamento detrás de él.

Harry respira y se gira para encarar a Louis, él le sonríe un poco y le da un sobre blanco que ha llevado consigo desde que salió de la consulta con el médico.

Louis acepta el sobre, todavía mirando a Harry fijamente, y duda entre abrirlo, o no. “Bien, ahora me estoy acojonando,” Louis dice y Harry suelta una risa amarga.

“Sólo ábrelo,” murmura, miles emociones atravesando su voz. Nervios, anticipación. También hay… ¿ilusión?

Louis traga duro mientras lo hace, todavía mirando a Harry y vacía el contenido del sobre de tamaño folio en sus manos. Es una de esas láminas en azul y negro que se parecen a las ecografías que suelen enseñarte cuando te rompes un tendón o un hueso.

Sólo que en esta no se puede distinguir ningún tipo de hueso fracturado. Sólo una imagen ampliada de un feto de menos de dos meses de gestación.

Louis repasa la hoja adjunta a la ecografía rápidamente, y los nervios se transforman en hiperventilación cuando lee la palabra embarazo varías veces en el documento.

“Oh, joder,” Louis mira hacia arriba y luego de nuevo a la imagen en sus manos, y de nuevo hacia Harry. Harry toma una respiración superficial y cierra los ojos.

Louis vuelve a mirar la imagen y se la acerca más a la cara. “Es…”

“Sí,” Harry asiente.

Louis mira hacia Harry con los ojos abiertos, Harry sonríe débilmente hacia él y toca el relieve de su estomago con la mano. Es cierto que Louis había notado que Harry había engordado, pero nunca imaginó que fuera por un embarazo, sólo lo había asociado con todo ese helado que se había comido.

Todas las pistas estaban ahí, en realidad; las nauseas, el mareo, el cansancio, y todos esos antojos extraños, sólo que Louis nunca dio un segundo pensamiento a todas esas cosas.

“Oh.”

Harry le lanza una mirada poco amistosa y se cruza de brazos. “¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿Oh?”

Louis asiente innecesariamente y se arrodilla rápidamente delante de Harry, él puede escuchar cómo la respiración de Harry se corta por un segundo, y levanta el jersey de Harry para poder tocar su estómago con la mano.

“¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Lou?”

“Shh, este es un momento importante Harry,” dice seriamente y coloca su oreja en el pequeño bulto durante unos segundos.

Louis espera pero no consigue oír nada más que la risa de Harry, encima de él, entonces Louis mira hacia arriba y Harry entrelaza sus dedos en su pelo mientras sonríe cálidamente hacia abajo.

Louis deja los papeles en el suelo y se levanta de nuevo, mientras sonríe abiertamente hacia Harry. “¿Qué?” Harry murmura cuando los brazos de Louis rodean su cintura.

“Nada, sólo que… vamos a tener un bebé,” responde absorto.

Harry asiente y sonríe hacia su esposo. “Sí.”

La sonrisa de Louis decae de pronto. “Pero podremos seguir teniendo sexo, no hará daño al bebé, ¿verdad?”

Harry se ríe pero asiente a Louis. “El médico dijo que estaba bien,” asegura.

“Vale, entonces no tengo más preguntas,” Louis sonríe y empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación con Harry en brazos. 

***

“Feliz cumpleaños, Louis.”

“Gracias, Liam.” Louis sonríe y camina hacia dentro, con una mano en la espalda baja de Harry cuando Liam les abre la puerta para que puedan pasar.

Es una tradición ir cambiando de casa para celebrar la Noche buena, este año es en casa de Liam, y el año pasado fue en la Zayn, y el próximo será en la de ellos. Y Louis está algo aterrorizado por ese hecho, porque, aunque sean sólo unas pocas personas, la casa acaba con los destrozos de una fiesta universitaria al día siguiente.

Algo que nunca le molestó, en realidad, no hasta que fue en su casa, al menos.

Niall aparece de pronto y les entrega dos copas altas con champan a cada uno “Esperen, voy a por más,” y camina de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Harry mira hacia Louis, con la copa llena del líquido amarillo burbujeante, y frunce un poco el ceño. Louis sonríe dulcemente hacia su marido y besa la esquina de su boca mientras le quita la copa y las coloca en la mesa.

“Puedo traerte zumo, o refresco, si tienes sed,” dice en voz baja, Harry se ríe y apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Louis.

“Me siento como si tuviera catorce años, Lou.”

“Está bien. ¿Te apetece agua, entonces?” pregunta.

Harry niega y sonríe hacia él. “No tengo sed, gracias.”

La cena es un jaleo de personas levantándose cada dos por tres en busca de platos o más vasos, y las conversaciones varían a medida que se consume más y más alcohol, hablan desde cosas de trabajo hasta los tipos de quesos, y una combinación rara de granizados y jirafas.

Definitivamente no puedes buscarle la lógica a eso último.

Al notar que Harry es el único que no bebe nada de alcohol en toda la noche, Zayn le mira extrañado. “¿Ocurre algo?” pregunta, su ceño fruncido y voz baja debajo del resto de la gente.

Harry asiente y le quita importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. “No me siento demasiado bien, y alguno de los dos tiene que conducir hasta casa,” explica, mientras señala a Louis con la cabeza. Zayn asiente, algo ambiguo, y pronto está cambiando de tema.

Minutos después, Louis rodea los hombros de Harry protectoramente con un brazo y frunce levemente el ceño hacia él. “¿No quieres… decírselo a nadie aún?” Harry niega con la cabeza y rodea su estomago con las manos.

“Todavía no.” Dice lentamente, y Louis lo mira durante unos segundos más hasta que finalmente asiente y lo besa por debajo de su frente, cerca de su oído.

“Está bien.”

***

Es a mediados de marzo y hoy es el primer partido de la temporada.

Louis está algo nervioso, porque Harry ha insistido en ir a verlo, como siempre, pero esta vez Louis no quiere que esté en las gradas, rodeado de gente bulliciosa cuando está tan sensible por el embarazo porque podría ser peligroso para él o el bebé, así que Louis pidió expresamente que Harry se quedara cerca de los banquillos con el entrenador durante todo el partido. A pesar de las protestas de Harry.

Cuando anuncian el primer descanso, Louis corre como un torpedo hacia el banquillo mientras que Harry se levanta y extiende los brazos, con una sonrisa, para que Louis pueda abrazarlo. El estómago de Harry es más notorio ahora, pero no llega a ser grande, así que Louis aún puede elevarlo en el aire y besarlo mientras lo tiene en brazos.

“Louis,” Harry farfulla mientras se sonroja, Louis mira hacia él, algo confundido, pero entonces se gira y observa cómo todos los jugadores del equipo están mirándolos, con amplias sonrisas petulantes en sus caras, y Louis se ríe y lo abraza más fuerte.

“No te preocupes, sólo están celosos,” susurra y besa las mejillas ardientes de Harry con sus labios húmedos.

Louis deja a Harry en el suelo pero no deja de abrazarlo, en vez de eso él cuela una mano debajo de la camisa de Harry y acaricia la piel caliente, a la altura del ombligo. “Estás haciéndolo genial, Lou,” Harry sonríe y Louis hace lo mismo, mientras sigue tocándole con los dedos calientes.

“¿De verdad?” Iban 3 – 1, y Louis había marcado dos de los goles. “¿Y tú peque, crees que papi lo ha hecho bien?” Louis se agacha a la altura de la barriga de Harry y le susurra al pequeño bulto, como si fuera a obtener alguna respuesta.

“Ah, el bebé me adora,” dice orgulloso, y Harry se ríe cuando Louis besa su barriga.

Un pitido vuelve a anunciar la reanudación del partido y Louis hace una mueca de disgusto. “Tengo que irme,” murmura. “Te quiero,” dice contra los labios de Harry y se gira en dirección contraria.

***

Louis se levanta más tarde de lo normal esa mañana, pero no es culpa suya realmente, Harry no lo había despertado y él estaba demasiado cansado como para dejarse molestar por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y abrir los ojos.

El día anterior, ellos habían pasado más de dos horas fuera buscando cosas para el bebé en esas tiendas pequeñas, cursis y que olían a toallitas desinfectantes, que estaban repartidas por toda la ciudad. Era normal que Louis quisiera morir tras soportar a todo tipo de mujeres quejumbrosas durante todo el día, para sólo conseguir una cuna y pañales microscópicos.

Cuando Louis cruza el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, ve a Harry cocinando, de espaldas a él. Louis sonríe malvadamente para sí mismo y se acerca lentamente a su marido, de puntillas con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo frío, intentando no hacer ruido.

Ya han pasado ocho meses de embarazo y Harry está teniendo dificultades con eso de no ser demasiado torpe, es decir, no más de lo usual. Así que Louis no se sorprende de ver a Harry todo manchado de harina y un par de huevos rotos en el suelo, cerca de él.

A Louis normalmente no le gustaría ver a Harry sufrir tanto, pero no puede evitarlo, es demasiado dulce verlo quejarse de que se ve demasiado gordo y que la ropa ya no sirve, y entonces tiene que pasar la mayoría del día desnudo o usar los jerséis de Louis y sólo hace que Louis quiera morder a Harry por todas partes, para después lamerlo y seguir besándolo.

Harry también está sufriendo cambios de estados de ánimos con frecuencia. Una cosa sobre hormonas, Louis cree.

Pero Louis no podría estar más encantado.

Cuando Harry se siente torpe o cansado, él deja que Louis lo cuide. Algo que normalmente no hace, así que Louis está aprovechando eso; en las últimas semanas él se ha encargado de preparar el desayuno para Harry y es genial porque luego pueden comerlo juntos en la cama, y es parecido por la noche, Louis suele preparar también de esos baños calientes de espuma que ayudan a la articulación y a bajar el estrés. Y normalmente acaban bañándose juntos, aunque en realidad fuera para Harry.

Y Louis adora cada minuto.

Louis entrelaza sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Harry y lo besa en el pelo. “Buenos días,” murmura contra el hombro desnudo de Harry.

“Mmm,” responde distraídamente mientras intenta salvar la vida de los huevos que están casi a punto de quemarse en la sartén.

“Sabes, yo podría hacer eso.”

Louis sonríe cuando Harry no le responde, mientras se gira e intenta maniobrar con las manos para dejar los huevos sobre los platos que están sobre el mostrador y vuelve a dejar la sartén sobre la cerámica encendida.

Después se da la vuelta para mirar hacia Louis. “Hola,” dice al fin.

Louis sonríe cálidamente hacia Harry mientras se inclina sobre él y desliza una mano hacia delante para apagar el fuego, luego con esa misma mano rodea la cadera de Harry y lo acerca para besarlo en los labios.

“Hola,” susurra, y Louis tiene que inclinarse más de lo normal porque el estomago de Harry impide que puedan tocarse por completo. Entonces él sonríe un poco más, sus labios todavía presionados sobre los de Harry.

Louis baja una de sus manos hasta el pequeño bulto que ya no es tan pequeño y se agacha para besarlo también.

“Hice el desayuno,” dice en voz baja y señala los platos a su lado. Louis asiente y evita no decir nada sobre los otros huevos rotos sobre el suelo.

“Huele delicioso,” responde y Harry sonríe ampliamente hacia él.

“¿De verdad?” dice mientras Louis toma su mano y ambos se sientan en frente de la mesa para comer.

Louis asiente mientras examina el huevo con el tenedor y sonríe de nuevo.

Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras sus ojos se ensanchan un poco, y luego se ruboriza. “Gracias,” responde y sonríe tímidamente hacia él.

Louis se ríe por la respuesta innecesaria de Harry mientras besa su frente, luego vuelve a sentarse y gruñe de vez en cuando mientras come su desayuno en silencio.

Y cuando ambos terminan de comer, Harry se levanta de pronto y deja los platos a un lado, y los ojos de Louis se abren un poco con sorpresa al ver cómo Harry se desliza lentamente sobre la mesa para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos delicadamente.

Y es extraño, es decir, no debería sorprenderse porque es su marido, pero es como si el cerebro de Louis fuera sustituido por un montón de signos exclamativos rojos y amarillos que brillan y rebotan por todas partes, mientras que él sólo se queda ahí, besando a Harry, y todo lo que puede manejar es gritar wow, wow, wow en su cabeza.

Y es un gran beso, uno de esos que hacen que tu cabeza dé vueltas y explote, y ya no puedas recordar nada excepto lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Sus labios se intercalan juntos, lentamente, en movimientos cuidados y perfectamente calculados que sólo se consiguen tras años de práctica y Louis piensa que es imposible que su corazón pueda golpear tan fuerte en tantas direcciones a la vez cuando habría jurado que se había parado en seco, hace sólo unos momentos.

Y cuando Harry se separa lentamente de sus labios, y apoya su frente contra la suya, Louis cierra sus ojos y dice gracias en voz baja, y Harry se ríe fuerte porque eso también fue algo innecesario para decir.


End file.
